


Soaked

by actuallyronanlynch



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyronanlynch/pseuds/actuallyronanlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally posted this on my ff.net account about a year ago, but decided that it would be best to edit and transfer it over to AO3 because it's the site I use now. Hope everyone enjoyed!</p></blockquote>





	Soaked

Haru shrugged on his loose, warm sweater, stepping out of the pool centre and out into the cold night. He grimaced as he realized it was raining, but there wasn't much he could do. He had no other option but to walk home.

Bracing himself against the cold downpour, he quickened his pace to a jog. His shoes slapped off the slick ground, the smacking sound the only thing heard other than the heavy rain, and his breathing.

Until he heard  _his_  voice.

"Haru!" someone hollered, and with a long exhale, the dark-haired boy slowed his pace to a stop.

"Haru, wait up!" the voice called again, and he turned his head to see no other than Matsuoka Rin approaching him at a fast pace. The redhead stopped as he reached the other boy, his typical mischievous grin plastered on his lips.

"Hi, Rin." Haru said in return, his voice barely audible over the roar of the weather. He wasn't in the mood to stand in the rain and talk to the boy. He began to walk again, and Rin matched his pace.

"You did a good job at practice today." Rin commented offhandedly, not trying to make a big deal of it. It wasn't as if the redhead had done particularly poorly himself.

Haru shrugged and mumbled a quiet thanks, brushing his wet locks off of his forehead. "Why did you want to talk to me?" he asked, annoyed by the small-talk Rin was trying to make. The taller man gave a shrug of his own, and Haru could feel the redhead's eyes on him.

"Just wanted to catch up. You've been so busy, we haven't been able to talk in a while." he said, making it seem nonchalant and casual. Rin tried to make everything he did seem casual.

Haru, in all honesty, had missed talking to Rin, too, but both boys had to focus on school and swimming. They saw each other and exchanged greetings at their joint practices, but Rin was right; they hadn't been able to have a conversation in a while.

"How's school going?" Haru asked, giving in to Rin's request and making conversation. He saw Rin's toothy grin from the corner of his eye, and offered a very small smile himself.

"It's good. I've been more focussed on swimming than school, though, to tell you the truth."

The boy went on and on, and Haru half-listened as they walked side by side. Haru wasn't much of a talker himself, but Rin didn't shut up at times.

"Haru," Rin said suddenly, and the raven-haired boy turned to face his friend. They had both stopped walking, and were standing in the light cast by a tall street light on the side of the road. The ambiance was eerie, but mystifying.

Haru suddenly noticed how close the two of them were standing, and went to take a step back, but Rin caught him by the wrist and pulled him closer. Their eyes met, a deep red contrasting against a brilliant blue, and before Haru knew what was happening, his lips were pressed against Rin's.

The redhead slid his arms around the other boy's waist, and their bodies melted together as they kissed under the street light. The rain fell around them as their embrace continued, but neither of them seemed to care that they were being soaked.

Rin, curious, ran the tip of his tongue along the dark-haired boy's bottom lip, earning him a small gasp and a moan.

Haru didn't know how to react to anything that Rin was doing, but it felt  _so_  right, and that was all that mattered.

After a minute, they broke apart, their breathing fast and laboured. "Rin.." Haru murmured, but the other boy placed a finger against his lips, and silenced him with a grin.

"Don't speak." he whispered, taking the blue-eyed boy by the hand. "Come on, Haru. Let's get to you into some dry clothes." Rin teased, and lead Haru further down the street, to his home.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my ff.net account about a year ago, but decided that it would be best to edit and transfer it over to AO3 because it's the site I use now. Hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
